


Ocean Eyes

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiars, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, Probably added a few more kisses than necessary but hey: anything for chankai, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches, basically our world but with witches and familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Being stuck in your crush's bathtub isn't exactly how Jongin pictured spending his evening, but he supposes it's a better alternative to suffocating to death.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 235
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff for you all! Thank you mods and prompter for giving me the chance to write this! I really enjoyed every moment of it.

There’s a crisp bite to the air tonight. Everyone seems to be out to enjoy the cool breeze, laughter and joyful conversations filling the air as Jongin walks down the street. He clears his throat, taking in a deep breath.

The sun is only just showing signs of it beginning to set, the blue sky tinted with orange and illuminating the cobblestone street in a pleasant sort of glow. The street lamps glow ever so slightly, and Jongin smiles at the sight of the cat-like familiar lighting a few candles at the restaurant he passes by. They must be setting up for dinner because she places fresh plates down directly after.

A small group of Mystics pass by him, laughing together at what Jongin assumes to be an inside joke. A few of them catch sight of him, and Jongin ducks his head, quickening his pace before he can hear it.

“ _Is he a Familiar?”_

_“Did you see his eyes? Of course he’s not.”_

_“Peculiar.”_

Jongin wipes his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans, trying to shake the thoughts that enter his mind. He keeps his eyes downcast as he gently nudges his way through the crowds.

With magic being ever-present in the world around, it's no surprise Mystics- mortal wielders of the elements- would adopt creatures like Familiars into their lives. Ages ago, Mystics used Familiars as a source of extra power to carry out more powerful spells, but at the time only animals had been used in this way. From what Jongin could gather from his history books in school (he was never one to pay particular attention to the subject), Familiars were simply companions. Like pets, you could say.

It wasn’t until a well-known Mystic of her time decided to give her Familiar human form, allowing the Familiar to be able to wield magic just like her. Followers of hers saw this as more humane, giving Familiars a new life and a right to their power that they themselves had been previously exploited for.

Since Familiars were seen as highly intelligent and were considered unique compared to regular animals that lack magical properties, this view caught like wildfire. 

Now Mystics and Familiars have been living together for over millennia. They’re just the same: able to wield magic as they please and function together in modern society. Some Mystics still take Familiars as their own for spell casting, but most of the time the two are a couple.

While there aren’t many differences between Mystics and Familiars, Familiars themselves are set apart by their various animal-like features that their ancestors had possessed. For example, kitten ears and long black tails are common among Familiars that adorn cat-like features. Or small antlers and a small bushy tail are common for those descending from deer-like Familiars. 

Jongin, though. Jongin isn’t so easy. 

He’s not part cat or rabbit. He’s not something simple.

He doesn’t even know _what_ he really is. 

He doesn’t have fluffy ears that others coo over. He doesn’t have animalistic behaviors that make him like a _normal_ Familiar. 

He’s definitely not a Mystic either. Not with his naturally faded lilac hair and deep lavender colored eyes. His pretty, naturally dewy skin has a caramel tint to it even without the help of the sun. 

Jongin doesn’t have any scales. No claws or sharp teeth. The most unique thing about him, something that he has written on dating apps in the past since they always ask, is that he partakes in long, warm baths and enjoys a long day by the beach.

He has these thin lines on his neck that usually go unnoticed by most, but he covers them with a glamour spell just in case. Still, they can hardly count as a unique feature.

Jongin does have a secret that he hasn’t told a soul in fear of being cast out, though. One that he hates to think about because it makes him so different, but one that he must come to terms with on a monthly basis.

One that has caused him so much pain in dating and living his life.

One that is unique only to him, it seems and can be a matter of life and death if he’s not careful.

Jongin shakes his head, mentally berating himself for letting his thoughts become so negative. Especially on such a wonderful night like this.

The cool breeze hits Jongin’s cheeks and the warm smell of cinnamon fills his senses. He unknowingly smiles, looking up at the small townhouse a few feet away. Jongin eyes the bakery nearby, biting his lips and deciding to stop by to grab a few pastries. Outside, a young mystic is practicing her magic on some flowers, making them blossom and handing them out for such a small price. 

Jongin sees the pretty peonies and asks for a few, tucking the bag of pastries under his arm and thanking her quietly when she gives him a small bouquet. He makes his way back to the home, unable to keep the smile from his face as he climbs the steps. He coughs a few times, feeling a little tightness in his chest but he chalks it up to nerves.

He gently knocks on the door and moments later it opens.

Chanyeol smiles so widely at the sight of him that it makes Jongin’s heart ache just a little.

“Took you long enough,” Chanyeol teases gently, eyeing the flowers. His cheeks become a soft shade of red when Jongin offers them to him as they both stand in the cramped foyer. 

Jongin grins up at him, toeing off his shoes and listening to Chanyeol stutter out a little “ _F-For me?_ ”

“I saw them on my way here. They made me think of you.”

Chanyeol’s face scrunches up like he’s trying not to grin too hard, not fully looking at Jongin as if he’s shy. Jongin finds it adorable how happy he looks just holding the flowers. “Well… thank you.”

Jongin holds up the bag of pastries too. “I brought dessert too.”

“Great! Dinner is almost ready. I’m still working on a couple things.” Chanyeol still looks shy, but his excitement shows through as he gestures for Jongin to come farther into his home. Jongin waves his hand, following Chanyeol into his kitchen and leaning against the counter so he’s out of the way but close enough to watch the other man cook.

“Take your time. I know I’m a little early.” Chanyeol nods, putting the flowers in a small vase he pulls from a top cabinet. It’s quiet as Chanyeol cooks, and he can see how the other man subtly panics over the fact, like he’s trying to grasp at straws at what to say to make casual conversation. 

Jongin smiles a little at how hard he’s trying to make Jongin feel comfortable. He decides that maybe he’s stressing Chanyeol a little, stepping over and letting his hand rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder for a moment as the other stirs some sort of sauce for their pasta. “I’m going to go wash up real quick, okay?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “Oh, sure. The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

Jongin makes his way through the house, closing the door and turning on the sink so he can wash his hands.

He and Chanyeol met a few weeks ago at a restaurant by the beach Jongin happened to frequent. It was a blind date set up by an old friend of Jongin’s from university, and Jongin honestly didn’t expect to develop such a fat crush so quickly, but Chanyeol is definitely something special.

Chanyeol is technically a Mystic, so he’s human, but unlike most Mystics, he’s not very in tune with his magical nature. Jongin remembers them both sitting there in that little restaurant drinking entirely too much wine together, letting their conversations run much deeper than Jongin usually feels comfortable with on a first date. But as Chanyeol sat there with a somber smile and stared into his glass, explaining how much he struggled unable to cast spells that seemed to come so easily to the rest of his family, Jongin really felt a connection with him.

Chanyeol struggled with getting along with other Mystics when he was younger. While he can control fire to a point, he anything else is nearly impossible for him.

When he had asked Jongin about what kind of Familiar he was, Jongin told him what he told most people.

He's aquatic in nature.

He left it at that, of course.

Chanyeol had been a great sport about the vague answer, just smiling and changing the subject afterward. It’s then that Jongin decided he wanted to see the other man again, give them a chance to get to know each other more. 

It’s been a great couple of weeks and Jongin is unbelievably content. Even now as he goes to turn on the water, he finds himself smiling at the memories of the various dates they’ve gone on. He’s only a little distracted when he catches his reflection in the mirror. 

He rubs along the lines on his neck, noticing how irritated they look. The two individual lines on either side of his throat are red, and Jongin feels like his throat is a little scratchy just from looking at them.

Jongin shakes his head. 

It’s not that time of the month yet. 

Maybe he scratched at them without realizing it. Sometimes it happens. The glamour spell should keep until the end of the night so Chanyeol won’t notice them anyway. 

Out of habit, he checks his phone and blinks he when he realizes its dead. Well, it’s not like he’ll need it while he’s here.

As he leaves the bathroom, he rubs at the scars on his neck. Something is eating at him. 

He feels like he’s forgetting something. Something important.

That tickle in his throat is back, and it catches Chanyeol’s attention when he clears his throat. The other man looks at him in concern.

“Do you need some water?”

“Yeah, actually.” Water sounds amazing right now. Jongin smiles softly when Chanyeol quickly hands him a glass, turning off the stove and focusing on Jongin as the Familiar gulps down the drink.

“Are you okay?”

Jongin nods, putting the glass down. “More than okay. That smells amazing by the way.”

Chanyeol is back to blushing again, going shy. “It’s nothing really… I hope you like seafood alfredo.”

“I love anything seafood.” Chanyeol nods awkwardly, biting his lip and staring at Jongin for a few moments. Jongin notices his eyes flit to his lips for just a moment, and the Familiar can’t help but inwardly coo.

On their last date, Jongin had worked up the courage to kiss Chanyeol goodnight. He’s thought about it ever since then, and it seems Chanyeol has too.

Jongin takes a step forward, hearing Chanyeol’s breath hitch when their noses bump. He smiles up at him, eyes taking in the surprise on his face when he wraps his hands around his neck as well. “You don’t have to be so shy with me, Chanyeol.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says breathily, eyes shining as he smiles a little. He leans in and Jongin feels giddy when their lips brush. Chanyeol’s thumb and forefinger lift Jongin’s chin ever so slightly and the Familiar smiles into the kiss. 

It’s a short, sweet kiss, but it leaves Jongin’s heart skipping a beat as Chanyeol’s hands rest on Jongin’s lean waist.

“You know,” Jongin starts, grinning mischievously when he sees Chanyeol going to lean in again. “Usually you wait to start the kissing session until _after_ you eat dinner.”

Chanyeol snorts, instead bringing one of Jongin’s arms away from his neck to kiss his palm instead. “There’s an awful lot of garlic in that seafood alfredo. Are you sure you’re still going to want to kiss me after that?”

Jongin chuckles. “Definitely.”

Chanyeol sputters, like he wasn’t expecting that answer, but ends up laughing as well. “I’ll set up the table. How much do you want?”

“I can dish out my portion. Don’t worry about me,” Jongin says as he takes one of the clean bowls off the counter. He uses his chopsticks to grabs the pasta, filling his bowl as Chanyeol puts sets out the silverware. He fills Chanyeol’s bowl too, bringing them both over as Chanyeol grabs a bottle of wine off the counter.

Jongin can’t help but smile at Chanyeol as he pours the wine, biting his lip a moment later when Chanyeol finally sits down. There are unlit candles on the table, and Jongin watches as Chanyeol makes a small gesture with his hand, them lighting a moment later. Jongin claps a little, laughing loudly when Chanyeol makes a finger gun and blows on it.

Jongin's little laughing fit has Chanyeol grinning triumphantly. That is, until it ends in Jongin coughing and struggling to breathe. He and Chanyeol both awkwardly laugh as Jongin clears his throat. He struggles a little to catch his breath, brows furrowing as he lightly rubs at his throat.

Chanyeol's eyes shine with concern now, reaching over to Jongin. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need more water?"

Jongin waves his hand. "It's just my asthma acting up. It happens sometimes."

"Oh I didn't know you had asthma..." Chanyeol watches Jongin go into his bag for his inhaler, still looking entirely too worried.

Jongin tries to smile but it comes off as more of a grimace. He wants to coo at the genuine worry on Chanyeol's face, especially with the way he looks like he's ready to reach out to help at any moment. "It's a pain but usually it only bothers me every once and awhile." 

He shakes the small inhaler, taking a puff of it afterwards and holding his breath. He itches at his throat self consciously when Chanyeol's gaze seems to focus on it. Jongin blinks when the Mystic's eyes widen.

"Jongin. Oh my god, your neck..."

His neck?

His hand brushes over the ever present thin lines on his neck, face turning pale when he feels them protruding from his skin like a scar rather than being flat and unnoticeable.

It's then that it really clicks what happens, and he panics as he raises himself from his seat to excuse himself for a moment. It’s also then that he takes in just how weak his legs are beginning to feel. It’s like he has ran for days with how they almost give out under him as he stumbles to the sink of Chanyeol's bathroom.

Chanyeol is hot on his heels, arm wrapped around his waist when Jongin has to hold onto the sink for dear life.

"Jongin-"

"What day is it?" Jongin ask desperately, gasping loudly at his reflection. The usual thin lines are red and irritated, and he swallows hard at how they’re beginning to look like fresh wounds. He knows at any moment his breathing will go straight to them and if he doesn’t hurry, he’ll be in big trouble.

"The 28th?" Chanyeol answers confusedly. "Jongin maybe we should go get you checked out- hey!"

Jongin shoves at Chanyeol, hardly even thinking. He slams the door, whimpering and feeling his eyes sting with tears.

How could he forget the full moon was _tonight_? He’s never this careless! He swears he even checked the date today to make sure.

Jongin can feel his body starting to change, and he doesn’t even need to look outside to know the full moon is rising fast. 

He frantically looks around and whimpers when he spots the tub. 

He can’t just pour water over his neck and be fine. He needs to submerge himself completely or else he won’t be able to breathe.

Jongin shakily turns on the water and twists the plug, eyes intensely watching the water level rise so achingly slow. He ignores the concerned knocks on the door, shakily trying to take his clothes off as he mutters incantations to try to magically postpone the transformation. Chanyeol must be so confused hearing the bathwater, but Jongin doesn’t have time to explain yet so he just prays Chanyeol doesn’t break down the door. It’s not like the door is locked, and under normal circumstances, Jongin would usually appreciate Chanyeol’s consideration, but he can hardly focus on anything right now besides remembering how to _breathe_.

Jongin doesn’t even check the temperature of the bathwater, just willing it to fill _faster_ because he already feels his body forcing itself to change. His legs start to become dead weight, and it feels like someone is holding a pillow over his face to suffocate him slowly. 

He holds his hand to his throat, gasping but it feels like fire in his lungs. He can't even answer Chanyeol now as the other man calls out frantically for him.

Jongin desperately drags himself into the tub, water splashing loudly on the floor around it. He moves around uncomfortably, clamping his eyes shut until he completely submerges himself and takes a deep breath, chest heaving. 

He looks down at himself, seeing the familiar large tail that has replaced his legs and whimpering.

Jongin can hardly fit his whole body in the tub, most of his tail just hanging over the side and flopping helplessly when he tries to get comfortable. A few bubbles escape from his lips and rise to the surface of the water as he sighs in frustration. 

_Fuck, why now?_

What is he going to do? He’s trapped here, and Chanyeol- oh God Chanyeol.

Jongin can hear distorted yells of his name from under the water, Chanyeol apparently panicking when he heard a loud splash. Suddenly, the door is swung open, and Jongin is met with those pretty brown eyes he’s so drawn to. 

They both stare at each other in silence, Chanyeol gaping at Jongin’s large tail not even close to fitting in his tiny tub and how it prettily it sparkles under the light of the bathroom. Jongin smiles awkwardly, speaking without knowing if Chanyeol can understand him underwater. 

“Uh. H-Hey?”

Chanyeol blinks rapidly, mouth opening and closing so many times. 

If he speaks, Jongin can’t hear him so he raises his head just enough so that the water comes up to his jaw. As long as his throat is submerged he can function for a little while above water. His lilac hair is matted to his forehead and Jongin would try to push it out of the way, but he finds himself subconsciously covering his bare chest under Chanyeol’s intense gaze. 

“I… I’m so sorry,” Jongin croaks.

Chanyeol shakes his head, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “N-No I… I’m just…” 

“Surprised?” 

“Yeah,” he says breathily, eyes glued to Jongin’s tail. He licks his lips after a few moments, his chest heaving a little. He awkwardly looks at the toilet next to the tub, gulping. “Can I sit here?” 

“Yeah,” Jongin says in a small voice, trying to adjust his tail awkwardly. Chanyeol sits on the top of the toilet lid, staring down at Jongin in absolute awe. Jongin’s heart quivers at the silence that settles between them.

He’s relieved the Mystic doesn’t seem upset for making such a mess, or that Jongin just hopped in his bath tub without permission, but he’s nervous. _Horrified_ is a much better term to use considering Jongin has never spoken of this side of himself to anyone, let alone _shown_ anyone.

He hates it.

He hates how vulnerable it makes him.

He’s never been really accepted by others. Even at the orphanage he had grown up in, the other Familiar children would leave him out and poke fun at him for standing out so much. It only got worse when he hit puberty and the full moon began to affect him.

While other children had to start trimming their claws, or would complain about growing pains from their antlers, Jongin would retreat to the sea until he could come back to land once again.

He’s used to being called weird. Strange. A _freak_. But he is older now. He has overcome those horrible memories and they no longer cause him the immense pain they did when he was young.

But sitting here in his crush’s bathroom sends him back to his childhood, especially when Chanyeol finally looks him in the eyes and seems like he’s ready to say something. Jongin braces for the worst even though he knows Chanyeol is entirely too sweet to ever upset Jongin.

And it seems he’s right because suddenly Chanyeol’s entire face softens, eyes so deep as he takes in Jongin’s nervous expression.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol says breathily, laughing at himself in disbelief. “I knew you were special, but just… you’re _breathtaking_ Jongin.”

Jongin feels his cheeks turn pink, and he sinks back down a little so only his eyes are above the water. His ears burn too, especially when Chanyeol quietly asks if he can touch his tail. His tail curls as Jongin nods mutely, nerves on fire for a whole other reason because Chanyeol’s touch is so warm and gentle against his scales.

He watches Chanyeol caress the pastel lilac scales that fade to a deep ocean blue towards the bottom of his tail. Chanyeol seems fascinated by the colors and the way Jongin squirms under the featherlight touches. The Mystic uses one hand to lift the end of his tail, the other stroking down the deep blue and purples. He feels how it goes from thick to thin at the very edges where the colors fade, running his finger tip along there.

Jongin’s breath hitches, and Chanyeol grins widely at him when he hears it echo in the small bathroom. Jongin just hides himself completely under water, too flustered at just how warm he’s feeling. Not to mention he’s half tempted to tell Chanyeol to keep going when the Mystic finally pulls his hands away.

Chanyeol laughs, and Jongin can’t stop the smile spreading to his lips at the sound even if it’s a little distorted from being under water.

Gently, Chanyeol puts his hand out, his fingertips just barely brushing the surface of the water. Jongin stares at his hand, before taking it. Chanyeol frowns at how cold his finger tips are.

Jongin raises his head to the surface again. “My body feels colder in this form… It’s so the ocean water doesn’t bother me.”

Chanyeol gapes at him. “You usually go to the ocean when you’re like this?”

"Yeah." Jongin watches as the gears seem to turn in his mind.

“You mentioned before how much you frequent the beach…” Chanyeol blinks, eyes darting between Jongin’s. “I thought that was you just being a hopeless romantic.”

“I wish that were the case.” The Familiar looks down, sighing. “I suppose I owe you answers…”

Chanyeol’s expression turns sincere. 

“You don’t have to tell me a thing, Jongin. Don’t think you have to explain yourself to me just because you’re stuck in my bathtub right now.” He’s teasing, but Jongin can hardly focus on anything other than his racing heart right now. 

He swallows, eyes wide as he stares up at Chanyeol. He feels the Mystic squeeze his hand encouragingly, and it’s then that he realizes he _wants_ Chanyeol to know this- to know everything about him. He’s already so fond of Chanyeol, but deep down it scares him.

He’s never had this kind of relationship before, and even though Chanyeol seems alright with this for now, a part of Jongin worries it’s out of courtesy or pity. Chanyeol is too kind like that.

“I… Ever since I was twelve, my body started to change with the different phases of the moon,” Jongin starts, bringing his hand away from the Mystic’s and curling into himself the best he can. Chanyeol just listens quietly.

“It started with aches around the full moon or sometimes fevers. My lungs weren’t always the best, but when I got older I started fully changing and I realized I was just meant to breathe underwater. I use inhalers now, s-so it’s fine but…” Jongin licks his lips, eyes downcast.

“What do you usually do during full moons then?”

“I go to the beach just before sunset and just wait. Usually I’m very good at keeping track of the dates, but today I forgot because I was so excited to-” Jongin stops himself, hands curling into fists. His cheeks feel warm once again as he glances up at Chanyeol from under his lashes. “I was just really looking forward to dinner with you.”

Chanyeol is unusually silent, seeming to take everything in as he looks at Jongin’s large tail once again. Jongin’s eyes sting with tears.

“I’m sorry… I’m so _sorry_. This shouldn’t have happened. I should have been more careful. I should have told you from the beginning. I should have-” Jongin stops breathing when Chanyeol leans down to cup his cheeks. He leans into the Mystic’s touch, still feeling miserable about the entire situation.

Chanyeol uses his thumb to stroke Jongin’s cheek lightly, only speaking again when Jongin’s breathing isn’t as shallow.

“How long are you usually like this?” He asks softly.

“Three days,” he says shakily.

Chanyeol makes a worried noise, eyes glancing to the small tub Jongin can hardly fit in. “There’s no way you’ll be able to stay here for that long. You already look miserable and cramped.”

Jongin’s fin curls nervously. “I-I’ll be able to leave once I can summon enough magic to teleport to the beach. I used a lot of it to try to slow down the transformation, but it wasn’t enough.”

“You can stay as long as you need to.” Chanyeol brushes Jongin’s wet bangs away from his eyes now, resting his chin on his palm afterwards. He looks down at Jongin, deep in thought. “What beach do you usually go to when you’re like this?”

“Near the restaurant we had our first date at, there is a small dirt road. If you follow that all the way down, it leads to a small beach. No one ever goes there, so it’s usually safe for me.” Jongin doesn’t know why he’s feeling so exposed, both physically and metaphorically, but it makes his skin crawl. It doesn’t help Chanyeol is looking all too serious at the moment either.

“And when you turn back to your human form? What do you usually do then?”

Jongin plays with his fingers now. “I’m usually just… really, really hungry. I find the nearest place to eat and then head home.”

Chanyeol hums. It’s quiet for a few moments before the Mystic is smiling teasingly down at Jongin. “So do you hunt fish when you’re stuck in the ocean for the three days? Like a whale?”

Jongin frowns, expression turning indignant. Chanyeol’s face contorts into a laugh, but he stays quiet. He can see him shaking like he’s trying to contain it.

“First of all, whales eat _krill_. Second, did you just compare me to a whale?”

Chanyeol snorts, keeling over in laughter. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to slap his head with his fin when the Mystic bends over, unable to stop the smile from spreading.

Chanyeol has tears in his eyes by the time he stops laughing, and Jongin just shakes his head with a permanent grin on his face. He feels a little better now that Chanyeol is trying to lighten the mood a little.

The Mystic even offers Jongin his dinner after hearing his stomach growl. Jongin’s face is very warm because it’s too awkward for him to try to feed himself while keeping his neck submerged, so Chanyeol decides to spoon-feed him his pasta. 

It’s very sweet and while Jongin is a little embarrassed, Chanyeol seems to not mind at all. He eats his portion too after deciding to just bring both of their plates into the bathroom. He promises Jongin up and down that he had just deep cleaned everything that morning and Jongin just giggles to himself. 

Jongin takes the last bite, chewing and watching Chanyeol take a couple sips of water. His eyes are glued to the Mystic’s prominent adam’s apple. 

Chanyeol puts down the glass, regarding Jongin with a bright smile. “Is there anything else I can get you? We still have those pastries to eat later if you want them.”

“I’m okay for now,” Jongin leans his head a little to the side. He smiles awkwardly. “I’m guessing you don’t mind me sleeping over tonight?”

The Mystic chuckles quietly, reaching out to run his fingers through Jongin’s damp hair once again. 

“What? Did you think I’d kick you out? Try to drop you off at a pet store and say they got my order wrong? That I wanted a goldfish, and not some beefy merman.” Jongin can’t stop the high pitched laughs that escape his lips and Chanyeol grins as he gets on his knees in front of the tub, leaning in a little so he and the Familiar are only a few inches apart. “Sorry to say, fishstick, but you’re not going anywhere tonight. I just wish I had a bigger bathtub for you.”

“It’s okay,” Jongin says. He looks at the Mystic fondly, raising a wet hand to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol’s eyes are so bright, expression soft. “I just… Thank you. For being so sweet and not freaking out on me.”

Chanyeol leans into Jongin’s touch. “I mean it could be worse.”

“Worse than making a mess of your crush’s bathroom and being stuck in his tub because you’ll suffocate without water?”

“Hey at least you’re not part lizard or something.” Jongin rolls his eyes, but smiles regardless. Chanyeol’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink, expression turning shy. “You have a crush on me?”

Jongin’s heart skips a beat, especially when Chanyeol just looks down at the bath water and grins to himself. “How could I not?”

Chanyeol hums. Just as Jongin lets his hand slide down to rest on the other’s neck to bring him in for a kiss, Chanyeol speaks. “I’ve never been with a fish before.”

Jongin sighs, slitting a playful glare at the Mystic. “That’s it. No kisses for you.”

“Awe, come on. I didn’t even call you a whale this time.”

“Nope. Goodnight. You have garlic breath too, so that’ll be a hard no.”

Chanyeol pouts a little, and his eyes are sparkling. “But Guppy-”

Jongin doesn’t retort, just letting his head slip back under the water so he doesn’t have to hear Chanyeol’s nonsense. Chanyeol’s laughter is loud and Jongin giggles from under the water, a few bubbles rising to the surface. He looks up at Chanyeol playfully from under the water, but suddenly the grin is whipped from his face when the other man starts to _climb in with him_.

He quickly breaches the surface, eyes wide when he sees the water splashing over the sides. “Chanyeol wait! What are you-”

Chanyeol presses their lips together as he straddles Jongin’s large tail the best he can. Jongin thinks he hears the other man take a deep breath, before he pushes both of their faces underwater so Jongin can breathe properly.

Jongin’s eyes flutter shut, his fingers immediately threading through Chanyeol’s hair as the other deepens the kiss. He feels the other’s tongue brush against his, and his heart starts to race in his chest as Chanyeol’s arm wraps around Jongin’s bare waist.

Jongin opens his eyes just for a moment to see just how pretty Chanyeol looks under water, seeing his hair brush against his flawless skin. The Familiar smiles into the kiss, kissing Chanyeol back as best as he can while holding Chanyeol close.

The kiss ends too soon for Jongin’s liking because Chanyeol literally gasps for air a few moments later. Laughter bubbles in Jongin’s chest, and Chanyeol lightly flicks his forehead.

“Stop laughing at me. I tried to cast a spell so I could breathe with you under there but I started choking.” Chanyeol sounds indignant, but Jongin just laughs harder.

“You’re cute.”

“And you’re scaly.” Chanyeol’s hands run down Jongin’s abs to the start of his tail. His finger tips follow the shape of the lilac scales, and Jongin bites his lip to keep from gasping. He’s never really had someone else touch him before like this and he’s really sensitive.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Jongin asks, his hands going to rest on Chanyeol’s hips.

“I don’t know yet,” Chanyeol smiles down at him. “But I think I like it”

“Good,” Jongin’s eyes flit to Chanyeol’s wet clothes clinging to his body. Jongin adjusts his tail, Chanyeol’s eyes widening at just how strong it is underneath him. His hands run down to where Jongin’s hips should be, eyes shining with a new curiosity that has Jongin immediately feeling warm.

“So, just curious. Where is your dick?”

“Do… you want to see it?”

“Would it be weird if I said yeah?”

Jongin snorts, slapping Chanyeol’s thigh lightly. “Maybe next time, pretty boy. I’ve probably already scarred you enough for one day.”

Chanyeol blushes a little, probably not really understanding what Jongin means, but he lets it go. He smiles again, his dimples showing now. “I like when you call me that.”

“What?” Jongin asks, impossibly happy and content in this moment. He just wishes he could hold Chanyeol properly right now.

“Pretty.”

“Well you are,” Jongin says softly. He tugs on Chanyeol’s soaking wet shit, bringing him down for another deep kiss that has them both sighing happily. Jongin’s fin curls a little as he fists Chanyeol’s shirt.

He isn’t sure how long they stay there like this, but after a while Jongin starts to feel his eyelids growing heavy and the exhaustion settling into his bones. Chanyeol seems to be in the same boat because begrudgingly he pulls away and goes to sit on the side of the tub instead of on top of Jongin. The Familiar already misses his touch, but Chanyeol still seems so taken with his tail and continues to run his fingers along it.

“You should rest. It’s getting really late.” He gives Jongin a concerned look. “Is there any way I can make it a little more comfortable for you in there?”

“If you could turn on the water again for a little, that would be great. Just to refill it.” Jongin looks to his tail, flexing it a little to look at the scales. “If you don’t mind giving me a couple wet towels too. The scales dry out if they’re not in water long enough.”

“Yeah I can tell they’re a little dry,” Chanyeol says worriedly, immediately getting up. He turns on the water for Jongin again, and then goes into the hallway in his soaked clothes. Jongin curiously peeks over the edge of the tub as best as he can, seeing Chanyeol sifting through his linen closet with urgency despite literally dripping with water. For some reason, the sight makes Jongin’s heart feel as if it’s expanding in his chest.

God there is going to be water all over the Mystic’s entire townhouse at this rate.

When Chanyeol returns, he has a couple of towels and candles from the dining room. He quickly shuts off the water before reaching over and turning off the lights. 

The bathroom is engulfed in darkness except for the light pouring in from the hallway. Jongin watches as Chanyeol places candles around the edges of the tub, waving his hand and lighting them in an instant. 

“They’ll blow out when you fall asleep,” Chanyeol says softly. He lightly dunks a towel in the water and starts wrapping Jongin’s fin in it. He does the same for the rest of Jongin’s tail as well.

Jongin oddly feels like Cinderella having her Prince Charming help put on her glass slipper at the moment.

Chanyeol makes sure no part of his tail is exposed before scooting over on his knees to give Jongin one last kiss. Jongin’s chest feels warm and if he was able to stand, his knees would feel wobbly as the smile Chanyeol sends him.

“Promise me you won’t run off in the morning before saying goodbye?”

Jongin smiles. “I promise, Hyung.”

“I’ll make you a huge breakfast when I get up.” Chanyeol stands hesitantly. “If you need anything at all, just call for me.”

“I will,” Jongin says quietly, yawning. “Goodnight, Hyung.”

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

Chanyeol waves a little before disappearing past the door frame. The candlelight flickers against the tiles of the bathroom as Jongin tries to adjust his position, letting his head dip back under the water as he lays on his side the best he can. 

He feels his hair slowly brush against his skin from the movement, it moving with the water ever so gracefully. He rests his head on his bicep, his fingers just barely breaching the water. Jongin curls his other arm up to help support his head as well, staring at the white tub for who knows how long as he wills himself to fall asleep. He swears he catches a shadow on the bathroom tiles, it probably being Chanyeol peeking in to make sure Jongin is okay. 

He smiles at the thought, closing his eyes and sighing happily. Despite being cramped in a tiny bathtub with half of his tail hanging out the side, he falls asleep quickly, his heart content.

~

Jongin is woken up the next morning by the slightly distorted sounds of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. In no time, Chanyeol comes stumbling in with multiple plates of food. Jongin is so touched at just how much effort the Mystic went through to make all this, especially when he sees the array of peeled fruits, eggs, rice, seaweed, and multiple different banchan. Jongin makes sure to eat it all, even though Chanyeol had to feed him once again.

After stuffing himself silly and Chanyeol triple checking if Jongin really did eat enough, Jongin is about to leave when Chanyeol catches him by the hand.

“Is it okay if I see you again soon?” Jongin is a little thrown off by the request and has to stop himself from instantly blurting out ‘yes’ at Chanyeol’s pretty puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, Hyung,” he says, laughing a little. “I’ll have to come by and pick up my phone and stuff anyway.”

“Right.” Chanyeol licks his lips, looking to the side for a moment. “What about when you turn back? You’ll be naked right?”

Jongin chuckles fondly, shaking his head. “I have clothes I stash there under the little pier. Don’t worry about me. Usually I just change into them, then teleport straight to my shower at home.”

Chanyeol looks _very_ unconvinced but sighs. “Okay… I’ll see you soon then?”

“Definitely.” Jongin leans in a little, smiling up at Chanyeol when he leans in the rest of the way to connect their lips briefly. “I promise I’ll pay any water damage bills you may get in the mail.”

Chanyeol chuckles now, kissing Jongin again. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later.”

Jongin grins, whispering a little. “See you.”

He sneaks in one last kiss, summoning his magic just as Chanyeol starts to kiss him back and teleporting.

Ocean water surrounds him as he splashes into it. He stretches, tail swishing powerfully under him as he twirls around. He sees a few fish around him scatter from his movements, but he just sighs happily and allows his body to drift to the bottom. He looks up at the bright sun shining on the blue waters, the reflection prettily glittering on the sands below as various marine plant life sways with the gentle current.

Jongin lays there on the soft sand, giggling at the little fish that come over and start to nip at him like he’s their food. He sticks their tongue out at them, entirely too happy at the moment considering he’ll be stuck in the ocean for the next couple days until his legs come back to him.

But he can’t help it. He’s just so _happy_.

He ends up daydreaming for several minutes, recalling all of last night with a little smile on his lips. 

Jongin makes a promise to himself that as soon as he’s able to, he’s going to see Chanyeol again. And this time, he’s going to kiss him the way he deserves.

~

It’s a couple days later when Jongin is finally able to swim to the surface and breathe oxygen once again. His legs return to him rather quickly, and luckily he is already really close to the beach. 

Jongin is swimming towards land, still very much naked but not really concerned about it until he spots a lone figure sitting on the sand. He quickly thinks that maybe he can use a few of the large rock formations to shield himself and starts swimming toward them. 

The figure notices him, though, and he’s about to dive underwater, but then the person starts to walk into the ocean. Jongin swears he hears a call of his name so he swims a little closer, heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he sees Chanyeol with what looks like a large towel in one hand, the other waving so enthusiastically. 

Jongin bites his lip, feeling so happy that he doesn’t even hesitate to head towards the Mystic. 

Chanyeol has the large towel spread open for him, immediately wrapping it around Jongin’s body once he’s close enough and hugging him close. Jongin is laughing helplessly, hugging him so hard.

“You’re here,” Jongin says, pulling away to look at Chanyeol after making sure the towel covers himself. The ocean water washes over their calves with each wave.

Chanyeol’s grin is brighter than a thousand suns. “I am. Let’s get you some clothes before you freeze out here.”

Jongin agrees readily, having had to depend on his magic to keep him warm since he’s turned back to his human form. Chanyeol leads them to a little picnic blanket he has set up on the sand. Despite the cold, harsh winter wind biting at them both, the moment they both step onto the blanket he only feels warm and cozy as if he’s sitting by his fireplace back at home. When he looks at the brand name of the blanket, he recognizes it to be one of those fancy camping blankets embedded with magic. Jongin raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol for a moment, and the Mystic chuckles embarrassingly.

“I wanted to surprise you even though it’s so cold, and well. I also have Amazon Prime.”

Jongin laughs, unable to wipe the soft smile off his face. “I love it.”

Chanyeol reaches into a bag, eyes wandering off to the side. “Here, change into this. I won’t look I promise.”

“Ah, so you don’t want to see my dick now that I’m back to normal, huh?” Jongin snickers at the choking sound Chanyeol releases, quickly putting on the jeans and thick sweater. He quickly realizes it must be Chanyeol’s sweater because the smell of Chanyeol’s home engulfs him completely and it makes him feel so calm. “You can look now.”

Jongin sits down as Chanyeol slowly turns around, ears a bright red from the Familiar’s earlier comment. Jongin curiously eyes the bag in the middle of the blanket, recognizing the logo on the side of it to be the takeout bag of the restaurant he and Chanyeol went to for their first date.

Chanyeol sits down too. “I-I wasn’t sure what you’d want, so I got a few dishes. You said you were always really hungry when you turn back.”

The Mystic rummages through the bag, handing Jongin a warm hand torn noodle soup and a couple sides in little to-go containers. Jongin blinks down at the food before looking back at Chanyeol. There’s an overwhelming wave of happiness that courses through him as Chanyeol continues to rattle off the other dishes he bought for them, it intensifying with each moment that passes.

Jongin feels his lower lip tremble a little, unable to believe he’s so happy that he’s about to cry. 

Chanyeol suddenly sees Jongin’s eyes becoming a little glazed with tears and stops in his tracks. “Jongin? What’s wrong?”

Jongin laughs, shaking his head. Instead, he puts the soup to the side and crawls into Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol gulps harshly, looking up at Jongin with wide eyes. Jongin smiles down at him, cupping his cheeks. 

“I’m okay, Hyung. I’m really really touched.” He whispers his next words, eyes darting down to Chanyeol’s lips. He slowly leans down, connecting their lips sweetly. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol stares up at Jongin with such a starstruck expression afterward, apparently rendered speechless as Jongin laughs. The Familiar can’t help but to lean in to kiss him again, this time on the cheek.

Now Chanyeol turns shy, looking down at their lap and is unable to stop smiling so widely. He plays with their hands and Jongin has to stop himself from outwardly cooing.

“I really like you, fishstick.” Chanyeol says it so quietly that Jongin almost misses it.

Jongin pushes Chanyeol’s bangs from his eyes. “I really like you too, pretty boy.”

They both laugh, basking in each other’s company. Eventually, they both eat some of the food, but Jongin can’t stop staring at the pretty blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks everytime he catchings the Familiar staring at him. Soon the food is forgotten and their lips are connecting over and over, until Jongin pushes Chanyeol’s back into the sand and presses himself against him like he wished he could the other night.

The little gasps Chanyeol gives spurs him on, and even though they’re technically in public, Jongin is determined to hear more from the other man.

They move together, Jongin’s hands exploring Chanyeol's body. Chanyeol whispers something about teleporting back to Jongin’s house, but Jongin just grins slyly.

“What fun would that be?”

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo I may or may not write a little sequel to this!! Please let me know if that's something you'd like to see! Comment and bookmark if you can! <3 See you guys at reveals~


End file.
